Hybrid Child
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: Neither fully machine nor fully human, the Hybrid Child grows if lavished with enough love from it's owner. [Rating may change!] KaitoxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID does not belong to me in any way. All the characters presented in this prologue _especially,_ belong to Crypton Media Future. **

**{The idea of 'Hybrid Children' was something taken from Shungiku Nakamura's Manga _Hybrid Child._}  
><strong>

**[However, the OC(s) that will be introduced in the later chapters do in fact, belong to me.]**

**_Prologue_**

**_Hybrid Child_**

* * *

><p>" Father, are you in the works of another VOCALOID? " The sweet, melodic voice of Hatsune Miku chirped. She peered down at the operating table, and hummed in question, eyeing this small android taking the shape of a young boy, matted with deep blue hair. " He looks like a tinier version of Kaito! "<p>

The older man, and Miku's fatherly figure nodded, wiping off a coat of sweat from his forehead.

The VOCALOID smiled gingerly as she took note of this child not being made with the same components and materials as she or the others; but raised no question, as not to annoy Father with his work. And instead, she quietly watched Kiyoteru dust and polish the finishing touches of the unmoving doll.

She and the others have known for quite a while that their Father seemed troubled over something. It wasn't until three months ago did he begin to exhibit odd behaviors, like dismissing his Children and avoiding eye contact. It was obvious there was something Kiyoteru was not telling them, as he would shut his office door, and never let anyone in.

Actually, today was the first day anyone's really seen or heard Kiyo's whistling down the hall again. It was such a relief to Miku, that she just had to go and check-up on her Father personally. He's always been a very sweet man, so a little intrusion wasn't going to hurt anybody - his door was wide open for anybody, anyway. He was practically asking for his Children to join him once more.

" I'm done, " he sighed in relief and turned to face Miku with the loving eyes of a dad, acknowledging her existence to the fullest. This gesture and expression could've been brushed away by just about anyone - but to a VOCALOID - an android - like Miku, it made her heart flutter.

" What's his name, Father? "

" Kaito. "

The teal-haired girl giggled, " we already have a Kaito! "

" I know... This will be Kaito's new body. " Miku tilted her head and blinked a few times, and Kiyo took this opportunity to explain himself; " Kaito doesn't seem to understand that being a commercial failure isn't the end of the world. There are people around the globe who still adore Kaito as he is, but he just doesn't understand... It pains me to see my Son in so much agony over something trivial as... Fame. "

" Master, what is this new body going to do for Kaito? " Joined the older VOCALOID, Meiko as she entered the office, whilst bowing her head in an apologetic manner, for both intruding and eavesdropping.

Kiyoteru lifted the arm of the tiny Kaito and massaged the boy's hand with his thumb. " This doll is made of different material. He's programmed just like the rest of you, to walk, talk, sleep and eat - but I managed to wire another stimulate that will allow him to grow when lavished in love. It was honestly very tricky to manage... " The man began to mutter, " it'll probably have a few kinks, but for now, let's believe the work is flawless. "

" Like a human? " Meiko inquired.

He nodded, " you got it. So, to put it in short form: He is an android that's not completely made of bolts and crossbeams; but he isn't completely human... " Kiyoteru paused and rubbed his chin in thought. " He is a... How does... A Hybrid Child, sound? "

" But, Father, even with this, how are you going to show him that there _are_ people who adore him? How is he going to "properly" grow here? It's obvious that we love Kaito with everything that we have! But even if he grows with just our love, it wouldn't change a thing, right? "

" Kaito won't be living with us for that time-being. I've decided to port this Hybrid Child, after imputing Kaito's memories, out somewhere in North America; and hopefully he'll be picked up by someone who will care for him. "

" I do not mean to disregard any of your solutions, Master, but I do believe there are minor holes in that plan of yours... " Meiko brought up her index finger and wagged it in Kiyo's direction. Concern reigning over her eyes, having the strongest attachment to Kaito, " what if something goes wrong with the shipping? " Two fingers, " what if Kaito is sent to the garbage dump where he'll be disintegrated? " Three, " if the human abuses Kaito, he's going to come back abusive. " Fo- Kiyoteru held the woman's hand closed and he smiled reassuringly at her.

" The Hybrid Child is indeed a reflection of it's owner's love. But I will assure you that nothing will happen to Kaito. "

Meiko sighed and nodded in agreement, turning away from her Master in shame of herself, for defying his wishes.

" Where _is_ Kaito? "

" Oh, the last I checked he was with Rin and Len. "

" Miku, be a dear and please bring Kaito over. Don't tell him our plan until the procedure is over. And Meiko: Inform the others not around Kaito at this current time. I want everyone to have their final farewell - who knows when we'll see him again. "

Meiko snapped back to stare at Kiyoteru, and her face gave off the impression of crippled fear.

" It'll be alright. "

The two VOCALOIDs nodded and replied with a chorus of, " Yes Master, yes Father. "

As they disappeared from his office, Kiyo's smiling face fell in that instant and he stared down at the Hybrid Child, Kaito. He leaned into the table with his elbows propped up, and palms handling his stubbly face with care, the man couldn't help but feel a little bit scared too.

He wanted Kaito to be free of his insecurity.

" Please... Please... Come back, " he whispered in direction of the sleeping doll.

" Dad? Miku said you wanted me? "

" Have a seat, son.. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN'S : Holy moly, I've been dying to write another VOCALOID FanFiction. It's been way too long since I've written anything, and my old laptop is currenly unavailable - why not start crisp and fresh? **

**Kaito is like... My favorite VOCALOID, and has always been (always will be), so I couldn't help but write something centered around him again. **

**This FanFiction is sort of based off a headcanon I have with a few friends about Kaito's mentality, and so he's gonna be seen in a whole different perspective for a few people, I think. Idk, I'll try to make this as interesting as I possibly can! **

**Hope you liked the prologue, and the first chapter should be out sooner than later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time. C:<strong>


	2. Good can Come out of Misfortune

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID does not belong to me in any way. The character presented in this chapter, KAITO [Shion], belongs to his respected owner(s), Crypton Media Future.**

**However; the OC in this chapter **_**does**_** in fact, belong to me in every way**_**.**_

**{ The idea of 'Hybrid Children' was something taken from **_**Shungiku Nakamura's**_** Manga **_**Hybrid Child.**_** }**

**Good can Come out of Misfortune**

* * *

><p><em>In some sense, He is like a mirror. Neither machine nor doll, reflecting the love that He'll receive from His owner, He will grow up. He is a... Hybrid Child.<em>

* * *

><p>I found him in a heap of garbage bags, huddled up close, as if seeking warmth. He looked lost, almost miserable, and definitely lonely in those glassy cerulean orbs. Unmoving, but still reaching for his purpose.<p>

If a doll like him were to have such desires and motives.

My neighborhood was dulling out as a brewing storm came.

Our meeting was like that of those Japanese animes. It was something of coincidence, and of luck. A special meeting between the two protagonists, destined for adventure and dramas galore.

As I cradled the doll in my arms, the likelihood of something bizarre to happen to me now was high. Though I doubted it with every sensible fibre in my body.

But, in my arms, I felt my skin prickle with an anticipation, a numbness on my tongue that was _waiting_ patiently for something to happen.

Did this meeting mean I was going to save the world?

I didn't have the brightest-colored eyes, and I didn't have the wackiest hair, or quirkiest personality. I never once sat by the window in any of my classes, so the thought of me being a main character was almost laughable.

I took the doll inside without a second's thought, and dried him off on my kitchen counter.

Nobody was home but me this afternoon.

My mom was working and my dad probably went out to bring back some groceries.

Of all the things to bring home on a rainy afternoon, I decide to dig through trash and bring home a doll. It was probably malfunctional - and by the looks of it - a collectible that couldn't be repaired or exchanged just anywhere.

His detail looked flawless, and the soft, silicone feel to his skin was baby-like.

I brushed back a few strands of his blue hair, and happened to catch a stamp behind his ear.

It was a name, written in caps and engraved so deeply, like a human's scar; " KAITO ", it read.

" Is that your name? " I inquired quietly. " Kaito? "

There was no response.

I wasn't expecting anything more.

With an old washcloth, hanging around the ledge of the sink, I applied a gentle amount of soap and scrubbed away the scrapes from his face.

It was Friday afternoon, and pouring outside. There was nobody around, but me to appreciate the pelting of droplets against my window pane.

I turned Kaito around so that he could see the window with me, and I asked him, " doesn't it sound nice? "

He stared. Unmoving and unfeeling.

There was something about Kaito that drew me the way it did. Maybe it was that lost puppy look in his eyes, or the fact that he looked way to valuable to be in that place. It was a pity that pulled at my heartstrings.

I got a test back that I wrote two weeks back. I was so confident that I had done a good job, but it came back to me with a barely passing score.

My sentiments latched themselves to a strangers doll, because he looked as hopeless as me.

If I failed Math one more year, I wouldn't graduate. I could take it in summer school, but there wasn't going to be any motivation knowing I can't graduate with the rest of my classmates anyway.

In a way, I want somebody to help the same way I helped Kaito. Though it's a far-fetched idea, I can't help but hope for just this. I wanted a miracle.

" You know, Kaito, " I started, patting over the knots and tangles in his hair with caution. " Since I saved your life - if we're using anime logic - this means you're going to fall in love with me. "

I laughed loudly to myself, and fiddled around with Kaito's muffler. Removing and readjusting it on his shoulders.

" I should get you some more clothes or something. I think you'd look really cute in a dress. " The more I played with his clothing, the more it enticed me to feel his soft skin again. I ran a gentle thumb over his right wrist, and noticed another engraving. " You have a second name or something... ?

" _CHILD, _" it read.

Out of curiosity, I peered over his left wrist, and saw, " _HYBRID_, " hidden underneath his coat's sleeve.

" Hybrid Child, " I read aloud. " Is that what you are, Kaito? I've never heard of it before. "

I twirled Kaito around so that he was facing me again, and his eyes were as soulless as they were from the start. Nothing had changed beneath such a beautiful color. He was still a little dirty, and his clothes reeked of the same rotten garbage smell.

" I'm pretty sure I can wash your clothes, like normal clothes, right? "

I lifted the boy into my arms again, and carried him like a baby over my shoulder, tending to his delicate head.

" Maybe dad will come back soon, and he'll help me out with something like this. I think you're way too precious of a doll to be thrown around like any normal thing, Kaito. So I have to be extra sure of what I'm going to do with you next. "

My room was the biggest of two, and I sat the doll upright on my desk. His arms were limp on his sides, and his head lopped forward. His neck couldn't withstand the weight of his brain, but I didn't bother to fix him up anymore than that.

I fell back on my bed, and finally kicked off my runners and unzipped the light hoodie I was wearing in the downpour.

It was Friday afternoon, and it was pouring. The rain was pelting against my window, and Kaito and I listened to the melodic_ pitter-patters_ that lulled me to sleep.

I thought today was going to be an awful day. But it somehow twisted itself into an opening for an anime. That in itself is a lot better than looking at current grade, and standpoint in the class average.

On that bell-curve, I am nearly below average, and though it brought chills, I thought of Kaito.

Instead of rain, I wanted cherry blossoms. I wanted a subtle hint of a red thread tied around our fingers.

But this was good too. Today turned out a lot better than I had expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN'S: And after months of procrastinating, here is the first chapter of **_**Hybrid Child!**_** This took me a lot longer than anticipated, but I think I finally perfected the introduction of our silent protagonist. There's going to be quite a bit in store for this Fanfiction, and I'm getting pretty pumped to start this thing for real! **

**I hope you guys are liking it so far too - I know it's a little bit slow/boring, but I promise**** that it will get better by the next chapter or two. This is all just buildup and character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time. C:<strong>


	3. One Good Turn Deserves Another

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID does not belong to me in any way. The character presented in this chapter, KAITO [Shion], belongs to his respected owner(s), Crypton Media Future.**

**However; the OC in this chapter **_**does**_** in fact, belong to me in every way**_**.**_

**{ The idea of 'Hybrid Children' was something taken from **_**Shungiku Nakamura's**_** Manga **_**Hybrid Child.**_** }**

**One Good Turn Deserves Another**

* * *

><p><em>Despite knowing that His wish can never come true, He continues to sing. He sings with the belief that He will someday become human.<em>

* * *

><p>I see a young man, living in a very rich country.<p>

This country had been isolated for years due to an incoming threat from a country overseas. As precautions, the government's ruler had a a giant wall built over their reign, and no one else. An awkward oval of the country was protected, but everything else was as tender as an open sore.

The civilians who managed to live behind these walls lived in a computerized world.

Except for this single man who refused to be impressed by these things.

No. The skyscrapers were built so close together that his view of the sky had been completely blocked off. Even his right to see the morning turn to night was ripped from him the moment he was born into these walls.

This man, with eyes as gentle as that of a fawn, twinkled.

" _I don't belong here, _" he murmured. " _I want to get out. _"

He took a handful of his coat into his fist as he stared, tiredly, _in my direction._

* * *

><p>The stench of decaying organics filled my nostrils and prodded at my consciousness that I was, indeed, awake now.<p>

I groaned loudly and rolled away from the smell as quickly as I could, and suffocated myself in my pillows. They had no scent to me, and so therefore; a lot better than whatever was stinking up my room so suddenly.

I turned my head over and caught sight of matted blue hair, barely glowing from the moon's limelight. A gentle milk-white caressed the doll who lay sprawled in my bed.

I picked myself up to a kneeling posture and unzipped my hoodie in that next second. I could feel the sticky sweat clinging to the hairs on my back, and it wasn't very comfortable. I threw the article of clothing to the side with a snap of my wrist, and dragged Kaito to my lap by his little arm.

" How did you get here? " I asked him, carefully pushing his bangs behind his ears. " Did mom or dad put you here? "

I awaited a reply like the child I was, and all that I could pick up was the constant ringing in my ears from loud music. It was never a bothersome thing - and it's probably because I stopped blasting my ears before it could get worse.

But still... Kaito lay limp in my arms, still as dirty as I had found him in the trash.

" Why would my parents leave you in my bed? You're obviously filthy... Are they honestly trying to get me sick, " I tried to laugh at my own joke, and stepped off the bed with Kaito.

It was still dark and cold outside - but at least it stopped raining so hard.

Quietly padding through the hallway and into the bathroom, I let the sink run wild. My parents aren't exactly deep sleepers, but they aren't light sleepers either. If the sink is on, they won't notice a thing - it's when I flush the toliet that they start the infamous witch hunt.

It's the weekend afterall, and sometimes I can't sleep when I should be. Having slept through the entire afternoon does this to somebody as easily detered like me. Say goodbye sleeping schedule.

I clogged up the sink with the plug and watched absentmindedly as it filled to the brim.

Memories of my day coming back in hot flashes, and my heart was beginning to race. My skin was getting cold and I could feel it get clammy, remembering the disappointment in my teacher's eyes when she handed me back my Math test. I was already in a Math class behind my classmates, and I was still barely passing.

She told me she had a lot of hope for me. I knew all the material for their year, so things should be a breeze.

But it was getting increasingly difficult for me to stop thinking so pessimistically.

My best friend Rebecca stopped helping me with Math too. She had other things to attend to - like hang out with her otaku friends. She was barely passing her Math class too, but it was because she never tried. When she put her mind to things that are important to her, she does a fabulous job.

I'm jealous of that. I wish I could be more like her.

Warm water soaked the soles of my feet and it wasn't until then that I realized that the sink was flooding. I hopped to my feet and shut off the water, splashing and wetting my sweatpants along the way.

Kaito's bottom was getting wet too, and I had to lift him up, trying to pat dry his clothes with my shirt.

" Sorry about this, little guy, " I apologized in a pitiful smile. " I kind of zoned-out! "

I pushed the toliet lid down and sat down with a plop. The fuzzy warmer that decorated this lid was starting to get old. It wasn't as soft as it once was. It was prickly and poked through the little pores of my sweatpants and into my skin. It was uncomfortable - but not enough to get me off of the seat.

With Kaito on my lap, I began to remove his muffler and unbuttoned his coat. He was going to take a bath in that flooded mess, whether either of us liked it or not. It would be too risky to go back out and grab a mop, so this will have to do. I can explain the nitty-gritty things to my parents later.

So with Kaito unclothed, I actually got a good look at him, and he was definitely built with all his parts.

My face would've gone red if he were a real boy, but since he's a doll, it doesn't bug me so much and I dunked him in the sink. One arm sunken in like a chair for the doll, and the other with a cupped palm splashed water over the boy's head. His clothes were neatly folded on the toliet seat where I had been a few minutes ago, and I'm going to wash them after the Hybrid Child.

I grabbed the bar of soap that hangs around close by the sink and began to wash away the rougher parts of him that couldn't be cleaned off with a single scrub. However, after a few rubs, I was afraid that I was going to bruise him, with how much pressure I was applying to his tender-feeling stomach. He still felt so real under my arm, and I was actually really scared of breaking him now.

I don't even know if these types of dolls _can_ be washed.

What if I ruined some of his paint job?

I tossed the bar to the side and peered all over the child's body, squinting close for any imperfections I might've left him - I was relieved to find none.

I slowly continued the wash and my mind drifted back into school again.

That dreadful place. It's my last year, but I still don't know what I want to do. I don't have any real passions and my hobbies aren't really worth career-pursuing.

I sighed and bumped heads with the doll below me. The smell was going away finally, and it was actually bearable to have him this close to me.

" Oh, Kaito... I do wish that... My life turned out like one those animes. "

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, as he stared up at me in return.

" Where everything just ends up going right in the end. "

He listened closely to my pathetic whinings and for this, my face softened. I didn't realize I was so tense all this time, and my jaw has never ached this bad before. Though it wasn't anything a few painkillers couldn't do for me, so I shrugged it off with another smile in the boy's direction.

Even though he was a doll, there really was something special about his kind. Or maybe it's just my lonliness finally kicking in and giving the boy some life. Maybe I'm turning out to be those people who buy those collector baby dolls that look life-like. A lot of people would find them creepy, but it's really to practice raising a baby of your own, or sometimes to fill a void that was dimpled in the hearts of used-to-be mothers or fathers. Other times, people just have them for pure collection, and they're all plausible reasons to have these sorts of dolls with you.

Maybe it's just an inner hobby rooting within me.

I chuckled away the thoughts regardless and finished with Kaito's body. I lifted him from the sink and tip-toed through the flood to get a tiny pea-sized goop of shampoo, and patted it into Kaito's hair.

The hair washing went by faster than his body and I even brushed out his hair.

I wrapped him up in our softest towel, like he were an actual baby and I kissed the boy's nose out of affection. Of all the people that weren't my parents - Kaito is probably one of my only companions. As crazy as that sounds. For me to be getting so attached to an collector's item so fast.

_Is this love-at-first-sight works?_

" Sorry for whining so much, Kaito. "

He didn't say anything like always. I felt so drawn to his perfectly sculptured face. Like he were my own son, or something along those lines. I was happy with him being so close.

" I love you, Kaito. "

The boy's eyes twinkled, I think.

I blinked and narrowed my eyes to take another gander at Kaito's eyes. They remained soulless and still so beautifully detailed as always.

" Man, I must be really tired if I'm sputtering all this nonsense and seeing things. "

I must be dead tired for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I suddenly had a burst of inspiration, and put all that creativity into writing the second chapter of this FanFiction! I'm having a lot of fun creating our nameless protagonist, and I hope you guys are liking her too. She's a bit of a pessimist, but that can't be all too bad! <strong>

**Well anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! It's still a bit on the slow side, but it'll surely pick up soon enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. C:<strong>


End file.
